Talk:Magni the Bison
Paragon tactics Any tactics on killing it with a paragon ? I am P/R but have any other secondairy proffesion. I get to the end with no trouble, but when i am at bison i kinde am dead in 2 strikes :). 230 DMG from the first blow and then some more from is melee attack. Any tips ? :I defeated him at Norn rank 4 using "You Move Like a Dwarf!", Barbed Spear, Nonsensical Spear and Vampirism. Vampirism was taken mainly for healing in earlier rounds, it's also useful as a distraction, but it's not necessary. -- Gordon Ecker 07:27, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia Possibly a nod to Street Fighter 2's boss, M. Bison. I think so.--Ninjatek 19:10, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Most likely. There's also a "Round X Fight!" between rounds ;). It also says 'Championship Edition' against Bison, the second SF 2 title was 'Champion Edition'. --RedFeather 18:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) bison stuff How the heck am I supposed to do this with a warrior that hasn't done squat but prophecies? Seriously, gayness ahoy. –Ichigo724 19:42, 24 August 2007 (CDT) You go get Grenth's Balance from the Facet of Darkness, set yourself up for as much health as possible and then thrash the ever-loving bloody hell out of him. 69.248.24.164 09:27, 25 August 2007 (CDT) A riposte/Grenth's Balance tank should work. That build was built to take out hard hitting melee guys --Blue.rellik Ranger?? i have a ranger and a pet.. with a burning arrow build.. he wont stop to attack my pet.. and goes straight for me. I die in 2 hits.. how do i kill him??? any tips? Spirit Spammer on Rit Secondary This build is a build that requires Ritualist secondary...doesn't need rit runes. This build has worked on all opponents I've faced so far including Bison. Basic strategy is plant your spirits just outside agro range then hit the target with painful bond and starting attack them (use a ranged weapon)...the spirits will do most of the work. This should work for Ranger (which is what I used this on) or any high energy primary profession. With Vampirism Channeling Magic 12, Communing 10 The build only works on High Energy Professions. Ya need high energy to put down all the spirits, using a staff for extra energy might work. I used in on a ranger by putting the rest of the attribute points into Expertise since it will affect the binding rituals (spirits). You can play around with it and substitute some skills if you don't have Nightfall or don't have high Sunspear Rank (for Vampirism). Basically...lots of damage dealing spirits...combined with painful bond = quick death for most opponents. The only opponents that will give you trouble are those that heal themselves quickly or have a ton of health (Magni). This hasn't been tested on absolutely all of the opponents but it's worked on Alesia, Cynn, Devona, Eve, Gwen, Kahmu, Kilroy, Kisai, Little Thom, Lo Sha, Lukas, Magni, Mhenlo, Norgu, Orion, Panaku, Razah (gave the most trouble initially...need to be JUST outside agro range but within your spirit's attack range), Sologon, Vekk, Warmaster Tydus, and Xandra.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 15:15, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I've been using Wanderlust with this same idea and the only problem is Danika. She has 2 companions that make it impossible to stay outside of aggro. 24.165.55.113 16:20, 25 August 2007 (CDT) This doesn't work agains Magni. He still kills you quickly while the spirits are still attacking him. He also kills the spirits quickly if you try to stand behind him. Furthermore, he removes Painful Bond easily. Use Wanderlust instead of Bloodsong and it should work. KD makes the difference! It helps to make 3 different piles of spirits instead of one so that he's being attacked from multiple directions. Just make sure to keep moving and stay out of his way. Since he does use purge sig, make sure to bring Shadowsong. He'll use it quickly to remove the blindness and then cast painful bond on him. He dies before he gets the opportunity to use purge sig again. 24.165.55.113 00:58, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Although spirit spammer is ridiculously overpowered for the Norn Arena... I thought I'd post the build I'd been using that actually took a tiny bit of thinking: Basically shut them down and degen to death. Ironically (and logically), the only troubles I ever had were with Magni. Even if you can divert the purge signet in the beginning and interrupt it later, the hits he gets through blind and through the 3/4 non-blind window are too big for ether feast to heal. --Mafaraxas 08:21, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :this also works: :GL, HF :P --84.24.206.123 12:42, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Spoil Victor 55 necro FTW